Island of Illusion
by LilDevyl
Summary: First in my Revamp Power Rangers Series. Rita send the Power Rangers to her Island of Illusion to have them face their worst fears. Will the Power Rangers be able to over come their deepest fears and be able to get off the Island? Find Out on Power Rangers!
1. Chapter 1: Heavy Artillery

**A/N: **Inspired by Ghostwriter's revamped stories in his/her _How It Should Have Been_ series. This is my revamped version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1episode _Island of Illusion I & II_. Some references to _The Green Candle_ and _Return of a Friend_. This is my Pilot Episode in my Power Rangers Revamp Series. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(Today on Power Rangers)<strong>

**Zack is feeling down about himself on the upcoming Angel Grove Dance Competition giving Rita an idea on how to finally get rid of the Power Rangers.**

**Will the Rangers survive Rita's latest idea? Find Next on Power Rangers!**

**Chapter One: The Heavy Artillery**

**(Youth Center)**

Music was beep bobbing in Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center where you could find Zack Taylor, jump-jiving, grooving and show off his dance routine for the Angel Grove Dance Competition. A small crowd was starting to form to see the different moves Zack was displaying: Everything from Jazz to Hip-Pop to Pop and even once in a while a little tribute to the King of Pop.

Music was beep bobbing in Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center where you could find Zack Taylor, jump-jiving, grooving and show off his dance routine for the Angel Grove Dance Competition. A small crowd was starting to form to see the different moves Zack was displaying. Everything from Jazz to Hip-Pop to Pop and even once in while a little tribute to the King of Pop.

"Awesome moves Zack!" Kim cheered.

"Yeah, you got this man," Jason agreed.

Over on the other side of the Youth Center, Tommy Oliver, was teaching a couple of his students' self-defense. Tommy was showing his students a move to use to be in control by using your opponents' weight against them.

"Alright guys try it like this." Tommy instructed showing them the move. "Now you try. Bow to each other and begin." One of the boys went to land a punch and the other blocked it using the move that Tommy showed them a few minutes ago.

"Alright. See, now you're in control of the situation. And remember guys, a true Martial Artist will only use Karate in self-defense only. Got it?"

"Yes, Sensei!" The boys said together.

"Alright class dismiss," Tommy said cleaning up and getting ready to head to the locker rooms.

On the other side of the Youth Center, Zack was starting to gather quit a crowd with his dance moves. Unfortunately, it also caught the attention of the two school's bullies, Bulk and Skull.

"Great moves Zack," Kim cheered.

"Yeah. He's going to blow them away at the Dance Competition," Jason agreed.

"Yeah, I thinks going to **_blow it_** at the competition," Bulk laughed.

"Yeah, blow it," Skull agreed.

Just then, Zack tried a new spin move but lost his balance and tripped a little: Resulting in Kim spilling all of her smoothie all over Bulk.

"Sorry, Bulk, I tripped." Zack apologized, feeling down about his chances at the Dance Competition. "Man, he's right. I just don't have what it takes to win."

Bulk finished cleaning himself up fuming at the dweeb. '_He it did that on purpose! I should teach this guy a lesson_.'

"No, but I got what it takes to make you lose, dork!" Bulk said trying to intimidate Zack. "Let's see what you got, chump!"

Zack shakes his head out of amusement, walks over the radio and presses play. Music begins to play and a crowd starts to come around to see the dance off and starts getting into the groove of the beat. Zack starts off with a little old school Hip-Hop moves and the crowd cheers. Zack backs up and let's Bulk have the floor. Bulk feeling really confident that he will make this dweeb look bad, tries to imitate his favorite music video he'd seen over a hundred times. Only to have it look like a walrus trying to jump and clap at the same time.

Jason just shakes his head chuckling to himself. '_Man, what was Bulk thinking? Zack can easily dance circles around him without breaking a sweat_.'

Trying not to laugh, Zack goes to the front of the floor again. Giving himself a few minutes to get into the groove of the music and let the music take over him. Zack busts out a few mixed moves of Jazz and Hip-Hip. Then jumps in to the air, doing a split and comes down into a full split. He then gracefully and easily slides back up with no problem and performs a flawless moonwalk all the way to where his friends are.

Bulk standing there gawking at Zack with his mouth open and trying to come up with some good excuse that won't have him looking like an idiot. Unable to come with one and having a reputation to uphold. Bulk tries a few moves of his own. Only to trip himself up and have him and his best friend, Skull, land on some props from the school play.

"Looks, like you taught them a new dance move," Kim laughed.

"Yeah," Tommy says joining them. "The Crash N' Burn!"

"Nah, man," Zack said feeling down. "He just tripped himself up. Just like, I will do at the Dance Competition."

_'__Maybe some fresh air will help clear my head_.' Zack thought and left the Youth Center.

"Zack seems to be experiencing some transient deficiency of self-confidence." Billy stated sadly feeling bad for his friend.

"He means that Zack doesn't have enough confidence in himself." Trini translated.

"Zack's tough. He'll get over it." Jason stated confidently of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"So, Zack's feeling a little down about himself eh?" Rita said to herself looking through her Repulsa-scope. "This will work out perfectly, time to call in the heavy artillery." She started chanting in an ancient language. The Skull's eyes placed on top of a black staff began to glow red. Thunder and lightning and the sound of evil magic escalated throughout the sky. Red storm clouds began to form and red and black lightning started crashing and tearing through the sky towards Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Youth Center)<strong>

"What's going on?" Trini asked frantically.

"We seemed to be experiencing some high level of some kind of tropical storm." Billy theorized.

"We got to contact Zordon," Jason said. He put his communicator towards his mouth. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"I am aware of the situation Jason. I have picked up some heavy power surges from Rita's moon base. She may be harnessing some magic that I don't even know of. Be on your guard." Zordon informed them.

"Alright. Power Rangers out." Jason said.

"We got to fine Zack!" Kim said. The Rangers started toward the door to find their friend and fellow Black Ranger.

"Help! Help! Tommy! What's going on?" One of the boys Tommy was teaching earlier cried. Both boys were hiding under a table.

"I can't leave my students. You guys go on ahead. I'll check up with you later." Tommy told the group.

"Alright man," Jason replied.

"Come on guys. We got to get to a shelter." Tommy helped the boys up and started to escort them out of the building and to a nearby shelter. Several people were looking frantic and kept glue to the TV for news or towards the doors and windows. Possibly expecting an Earth Quake, a Tropical Storm, a Hurricane or maybe something even worst: An attack by a monster sent by Rita.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"_Wicked winds and evil spins heave my call._

_I call forth Mutitus to destroy on the Earth!_"

Rita commanded. "Then I'll open the gate to my Island of Illusion and the send the Power Brats there!"

"Brilliant, my Queen!" Goldar said with glee. "Once on the Island they will be faced with their own worst fear and start to fade away."

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel Grove Park)<strong>

"Look! There he is!" Kim nearly shouted in relief when they found Zack.

"Guys! What's going on?" Zack exclaimed. "Is it an earth quake or what?"

"Negative!" Bill answered. "Zordon thinks Rita might be up to something big this time."

"And he was right! Look!" Trini cried out pointing towards the monster standing above the buildings.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Down Town Angel Grove)<strong>

Dark red storm clouds swallowed the sky. Black and red lightning cracks through the skies, striking the ground below. Smoke and fog filled the air and Mutitus materialized out of thin air. Mutitus was an evil, disgusting, mutated, alien being that looks like a cross between Frankenstein and a Red Skeleton. People quickly ran, dodged out of the buildings and headed towards a place to hide. Others were helping people out of the buildings and getting them to safety. Mutitus started to destroy buildings all around him.

"We need Dinosaur Power NOW!" The Red Ranger yelled. Instantly the Zords came to their owners call. The Rangers jumped into their Zords ready to fight.

"Alright, Rangers. Power up your crystals." Jason ordered.

The Rangers did as they were told and started firing at Mutitus. The Mastodon did a freeze attack on Mutitus but it had no effect on him. The Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord fired a laser from her tail. Mutitus stumbled back a little but fired a beam from his eyes at the Rangers. The Tyrannosaurus Zord attacked by aiming at the ground and met its mark.

"Alright guys. Let's finished this guy! Let's put them together!" Jason said.

Mutitus wasn't going down so easily. He charged at the Megazord and started assaulting the Megazord with a fury of punches and kicks. The Rangers were holding their own and even started to come back. Mutitus swung the chain with a mace-like ball was attached to at the Megazord. The chain wrapped around the Megazord pinning the Megazord's arms. Mutitus let out a surge of electricity towards the Megazord.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

Rita was watching through her Repulsa-scope with such glee.

"Finister! I made my own monster and its winning!" Rita laughed and went to go to Earth to have a front row seat of the Rangers demise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Angel Grove Shelter)<strong>

A six tone beep altered Tommy. Finding a secluded area and making sure no one was around.

"I read you Zordon," Tommy answered.

"Tommy! The others are in need of you help in down town." Zordon informed him.

"Right. I'm on my way." Tommy replied. He looked around one more time to make sure no one was around.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"Dragonzord!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Downtown Angel Grove)<strong>

A familiar flute tune filled the air and Dragonzord was coming to help aid the Rangers.

"Alright, it's Tommy!" Jason sighed in relief. The Calvary was here!

"Hold on. I'm coming aboard." Tommy jumped into Dragonzord and was ready for battle.

The Rangers engage in battle with Mutitus. Mutitus threw his mace-like ball at Dragonzord while at the same time sent a devastating kick at Megazord. Sparks flew everywhere out of both Zords. Then the Rangers heard a high cackling evil laugh and Rita Respulsa materialized out of thin air on top of one of the buildings watching in delight as the Rangers were struggling with Mutitus.

"Aw, man! It's Rita! We better be on guard." The Red Ranger advised.

"Hahahahaha! Beware Power Rangers! Mutitus is nothing to compare what I have in store for you!" Rita gloated.

_"__Forces from the deepest darkest galaxy bend to my will. _

_Make Mutitus more horrible still_."

The skies of a late sunny afternoon soon darkened to a starless and moonless night sky. Smoke engulfed Mutitus and when it cleared. Mutitus looked even uglier than before.

"What's that? Rita's definitely learned some new tricks!" The Red Ranger said with a hint of fear.

"EW! GROSS!" The Pink Ranger exclaimed in disgust.

"Mutitus! Finish them off! Send them my Island!" Rita commanded.

_"__Forces of Darkness empower me,_

_Send the Rangers to alternate reality!_

_Where their fear is all they will see,_

_Soon the Power Rangers will no longer be!_"

Rita finished her spell and Mutitus did as he was commanded to do: Lashing out at both Dragonzord and Megazord with a series of furious kicks and punches and using his mace-like ball. Mutitus put his hand to his mouth and shot out some kind of substance at the Zords.

"Look out! It's toxic foam!" The Red Ranger warned straining with the controls. Sparks flew from both Zords and the Rangers groan in pain. The controls were stuck and unresponsive and eventually both the Megazord and the Dragon Zord fell towards the ground.

The Rangers fell out of their Zords but instead of landing in a nearby park on the ground to regroup. The Rangers found themselves in another world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Command Center)<strong>

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Alpha yelled. "Where did Rita send the Rangers?"

"Unfortunately, Rita has sent them to her Island of Illusion. It is doubtlessly well beyond my reach." Zordon said. "The Power Rangers are facing their ultimate challenge yet. There is one thing that can save them now."

"What!?" Alpha nearly screams, fidgeting. "What can save them?"

"Their courage in themselves." Zordon answered.

"Oh! Be strong my human friends!" Alpha encourages. "Be strong!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Time On Power Rangers)<strong>

"Where are we?"

"What's the matter Zack?"

"Oh, no. It's happening to Tommy now."


	2. Chapter 2: Island of Illusion Part 2

(**Today On Power Rangers)**

**Rita has sent our heroes to her Island of Illusions! Where they must face their own worst fear. Can the Rangers face their worst fear and get off the Island of Illusion in time? Find Out Next On Power Rangers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Island of Illusion Part One<strong>

**(The Island)**

The Rangers found themselves landing on a beach with strange and weird planets all around. All six Rangers pick themselves up and brushed the sand off themselves taking in their surroundings and coming together.

"Where are we," Trini nervously said clutching Jason's arm in an iron grip.

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "One of Rita's places I guess."

"We all seemed to survive the transmissible journey in tacked," Billy observed.

"Not quit in tacked. My communicator is gone." Zack said finding his communicator gone. "And my morpher!"

All the Rangers checked theirs as well and met the same fate. No communicators and no morphers.

"W–What should we do?" Kim asked fearfully, staying near Jason and not let going of Tommy's hand.

"I don't know." Jason was at a lost. "I guess we should take a look around."

"Yes, take a look around Power Brats." Goldar gloated. "Did you lose your precious Power Coins?"

Goldar's head was floating above in the sky but he seemed very see through at the same time. All of sudden, six monsters appeared out of nowhere on the beach. Monsters that the Power Rangers thought they had destroyed.

"They're charging!" Jason panicked.

When the monsters got within three feet of the Rangers, they disappeared in a flash. The Rangers looked around but didn't see anything. Nerves running high, no one knew what to expect.

"Man, what kind of a place is this?" Tommy asked.

"A place where nothing is what it seems except the terror!" Goldar informed. "Welcome to the Island of Illusion. Where you will all fade away forever! Hahahahaha!" Goldar disappeared.

"Alright guys. Let's not panic." Jason said trying to stay strong for his friends. "Let's take a look around. If we're in another place. There might be someone who can help us out." The others agreed and started to look around.

"Weird!" Kim exclaimed as they ventured. "These plants are weird! This whole place is weird and it's really starting to creep, me out!"

They came to a clearing where they found an elfish like man playing a flute. Kim steps forward. '_Maybe he can help us get out of here.__'_

"Excuse me?" Kim asked nervously. "Can you help us?"

"Visitors here on my lot. You are the Power Rangers are you not?" The elfish man said.

"Yes, we are. "Can you help us get out of here? Where ever here is?" Jason asked.

"For you to draw a where abouts conclusion. Welcome to Rita's Island of Illusion." The elfish man answered

"Island of Illusion?" Billy questioned.

"Rita makes you doubt and fear and pretty soon you're going to disappear." The elfish man said to the Rangers. It seemed like the only way he could answer them was in riddles.

"Of course," Billy said catching on. "Rita sent us here to make us doubt ourselves by make us face our own worst fear."

"All right. So, we need to stick together." Jason stated firmly. He was **_not_** going to lose a friend and fellow team member. Not his watch!

"Can you help get out of here? Do you know where our Power Coins might be?" Jason asked.

"Take a peak to get home but the coins you seek you must find own your own." The elfish man then disappeared in puff of green smoke.

"Hey wait!" Kim shouts. "Aw man! How are we going to get out of here? How are we going to call that dude if we need any help? We didn't even get his name!"

"It's alright Kim," Tommy comforts her. "We'll get out of here. Maybe Zordon or Alpha will find us and teleport us out."

"That's a good theory," Bill stated. "If my calculations are correct." Bill took a few seconds to double check his theory. "There's a ninety eight percent probability that our coins are in **. . . **This direction."

"Alright, let's get started." Jason couldn't help but allow a small smile appear on his face. Billy was definitely their MacGyver and if anyone can find a way out of here, it was Billy. They all headed out the clearing nerves running high not sure on what to expect.

"Man, I don't know if I can handle any of this." Zack said nervously. Just then he felt a cold chill run right through him. Zack didn't know what it was but he suddenly felt a bit dizzy. He went to sit down underneath a tree when suddenly –

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" A huge Black Mamba was rearing his head back showing his fangs ready to strike.

"What's the matter Zack?" Tommy asked eyes flashing green and smiling evilly with his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Don't you like your new friend?"

The Rangers quickly came over to Zack to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter Zack?" Jason asked.

"That's the matter! That huge snake! Tommy! Why are you trying to pushing near it? I hate snakes!" Everyone looked at each other. Tommy wasn't near Zack and yet he thinks Tommy is trying to push him near a snake?

"What snake Zack?" Billy asked.

"That snake! It's going to bite me!" Zack exclaimed frantically.

"Zack! There is no Snake!" Trini told him.

"Pull it together man. You're seeing things." Tommy said almost fearfully.

Zack quickly got out of dodge and ran up the path, only stopping when he was out of breath.

"We can't fight something like that!" Zack was shacking from head to toe. "I don't feel so good."

"Zack!" Kim screamed. "You're fading!"

"It's no use Power Punks! Soon, you will all fade away." Goldar laughed, then disappeared to report to his Empress.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"Hahahahahaha!" Rita laughed evilly. "Zack has lost all courage in himself and is now disappearing."

"I shawl proceed into phase two of the plan, my Queen." Goldar said triumphantly.

"Excellent. Now, that's how an evil plan is supposed to go." Rita cackled in delight going back to watch the Power Brats.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

"Come on man! Don't let Rita get to you!" Jason encouraged. '_Come on Zack! You can do it!_'

A puff a green smoke materialized and the elfish like guy was standing there with a bemused look on his face. "Fight Rita if you can. Only Quagmire knows her plan." He disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Zack! Your molecular structure is fluctuating due to the inverse ratio of your self-esteem and the increase ratio of your phobia." Billy theorized. Everyone looked at Trini for an English translation.

"The more Zack doubts himself and succumbs to his fear. The less there is of Zack!" Trini translated.

"If only we could contact Zordon." Kim cried. "He'd know what to do."

"Yeah, but our communicators are gone." Tommy said. He was then struck with an idea that might just help their friend. "Hey wait! What about that weird little dude we saw."

"He said he knew Rita's plan." Jason said as new wave of hope was coming back to him. "What was his name again?"

"Uh, Quinsy?"

"Quasimodo?"

"Quagmire!" Trini cried in desperation.

Quagmire appeared in a puff of green smoke while playing his flute. "Speak my name and I appear. Now what can I help you with my dear?"

"It's my friend Zack!" Trini cried as tears started to fall. "Rita is making him disappear!

Quagmire turned around a bit alarmed at the young girl's reaction and sure enough her friend was fading fast. "Rita's evil plan is working. Quick, think of a positive thought that will do the trick."

Billy slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. For he caught on what Quagmire was getting at. '_Ah man! I'm an idiot! Why didn't I think of that?_' Everyone was looking at Billy confused for his reaction.

"Why didn't I think of that? Of course! If lack of self-confidence and the succumbing to fear, is the operative factor. Then it just might work Zack. Try it. Think of something positive when you faced your worst fear." Billy explained.

"Alright," Zack said unsure. "Come on Zack man think positive. I'm remembering a really tough fight. I hated the Spider Creature Rita sent. I was all on my own for a while and had to face it. It was tough but I knew I could do it and I hung in there!" Zack began to come back and was now standing completely solid in front of his friends.

"Alright Zack!" His friends cheered glad to have him back.

"Hey man, thanks." Zack thanked Quagmire. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"It was my pleasure and welcome back. But the key was always inside you Zack." Quagmire disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Command Center)<strong>

"Alpha? Have you made any progress in contacting the Rangers?" Zordon asked with a hint of worry.

"I – I don't understand!" Alpha frantically pushed buttons on the console to see what was wrong. But nothing was coming up for his human friends not hear them. "Everything here is up to date and fully functioning. I just don't understand why they can't hear us!" Alpha was starting to worry about his friends and was starting to wonder if he will ever get them back.

"Rita's Island of Illusion must be deflecting our attempts to establish contact with them. Keep trying Alpha." Zordon advised.

"Maybe, if I re-rout the central computers main frame wiring." Alpha thought aloud. He started to reconnect different wiring and circuits in the computer. He remembered what Billy did the one time when they were trying to get Zordon back and he and Billy were working on the computer when they found Jason. '_That's it! That's how I will find them!_' Alpha thought to himself. Alpha quickly started to connect different wires and went over to another counsel. Alpha finished what he was doing and started pushing different buttons frantically searching for the Rangers galactic bio-signatures.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"So, Zack has escaped has he?" Rita observed. "Well, the others won't be so lucky."

"

_Pink Ranger's mood is oh so bright,_

_Fill her with nothing but fright!_

_Her strength comes from all her friends,_

_Show her nothing but her deepest ends!_"

Rita chanted the spell the Skull's eyes glowed eerily red in the shadows, as lightning struck across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

The Rangers were about to begin their quest on a path Billy suggested they try to find their Power Coins. When Kim felt a sudden cold chill. She turned around but didn't see anything there. She rubbed her arm where she felt the cold chill wondering where that sudden breeze came from.

"Hey guys?" Kim started to ask. "Did anyone else feel that chilling breeze?" They all just stared at her confused.

"No, Kim we didn't feel anything." Jason answered. "Let's get started and keep an eye out. Kim, you might be next that Rita might be going after."

"Yes, Power Punks." Goldar sneered. "Let's started off with an illusion for Kimberly's confusion."

Kim turned to her friends, worry etched on her face. Only to find that they're not there.

"Guys? Guys where are you?" Kim turned around and saw Jason with his arms across his chest and a sneer on his face.

"Look guys," Jason said in a mocking tone. "It's the **_fashion_****_Princess_**."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm friends with her." Trini said in disbelief. "I mean, we have **_nothing_** in common. It's always '_Oh my hair_,' '_Oh, I ruined a perfectly good outfit_,' or '_Tommy! Tommy! I need your help!_'"

"Yeah, ain't that the truth." Tommy agreed. "Why I am I even going out with such a '**_Mall Rat_****'** anyway?"

"Why is she even on the team?" Billy said in disgust. "All she ever does is complain about the monster being gross. It's always '_Ewe! Gross! Guys I need help!__'"_

"Yeah, you said it." Zack agreed. "How can Zordon pick such a weak link to the team? At least **_all_** of us bring **_something_** to the team. What does **_she_** have to offer to the team?"

"What?" Kim asked scared and hurt. '_How can they be saying that? I help out! Right? I have helped! Haven't I?_' "Guys! How can you say that?"

Everyone was staring at Kim confused and worried. Not sure what she was seeing and what was happening to her.

"She's de-molecularizing!" Billy cried as he and everyone saw Kim started to fade. What really worried Billy the most, was the fact that he saw a few tears coming down his friend's face.

"Kim! We're right here! We're not saying anything!" Trini tried to bring her friend back.

"How can you say that? I'm not just a Mall Rat!" Kim cried finally letting some of her tears fall.

"She can see or hear us!" Billy realized. "She thinks we don't want her on the team! That she's not part of the team!"

"That's not true Kim!" Zack stepped forward trying to get his friend's attention. "Look at me Kim! You're great at gymnastics and help keep this team together!"

"Come on Kim! It's Rita's illusion! We want you on the team! You help bring out the best in all of us!" Jason cheered.

"Quagmire!" Trini cried out a few tears ran down her face at the thought of not seeing her best friend and sister again. "Help us! Rita's after Kimberly!"

"A toad might frighten you to the morrow. Stay on course straight as an arrow." Quagmire disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Not that Toad Creature," Kim freaked out. "I don't think I want to remember that! That was way too scary!"

"You got to Kim," Tommy pleaded. "Please, Kim!"

"Okay, if I have to." Kim closed her eyes and tried to remember. "He was big and ugly. He got most of you and Billy and I realized where his weak spot was." Kim started to become more solid. "He gotten Billy and I was on all my own. I thought I would be next but I did what I had to do and gotten him with my bow." Kim was standing there in front of them fully solid and all there.

"Alright you beat the illusion!" Tommy cheered and ran up to her to engulfed her in bone crushing hug. Everyone came up and patted her on the back.

"You see Kim," Jason told her. "You do belong on this team. You just had to see it yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kim smiled. "I guess I just needed to hear it was all."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"Well now," Rita looked bemused and bit impressed with Kimberly. "It seems I underestimated the Pink Ranger. She has more of a fighting spirit then she lets on." Rita then turned to the Skull on the staff with a twisted smile. "Well, no matter."

_"__Mightiest of Warriors the Ranger in Green,_

_Your powers will soon be mine as foreseen._

_As sharp and painful as a spear,_

_Fill him with undeniable fear!_"

Rita chanted her spell and the Skull's eyes glowed an eerily bright crimson red. As winds from all directions began to blow and lightning was trying to strike the ground. Laughing manically Rita went back to her Repulsa-scope and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

A chilling guest of wind blew by Tommy sending eerily shivers down his spine and having doubt and fear starting to rise up in him. '_What the heck was that?_'

"You alright, Tommy?" Jason asked noticing the sudden shiver Tommy gave.

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy answered in an uneasy voice. "Did anyone just feel that guest of wind?"

"What guest of wind Tommy?" Kim asked.

Tommy turned to his friends and was about to explain what he felt. When he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widen. Goldar was standing there with a sinister smile on his face. Tommy took an involuntary step back. He would never join Rita again. Never!

"Hello Green Ranger!" Goldar greeted. "It's time you came back and serve Empress Rita!"

"Goldar!" Tommy screamed. '_Never! I'll never go back and turn against my friends! I'll never be used for Evil again!_'

"Oh, no." Jason realized what was going on recalling what happened to Kim earlier. "It's happening to Tommy now."

"Never! I'll never be turn against my friends again!" Tommy said and advanced to Jason thinking he was Goldar.

"Tommy! What are you doing man?" Zack asked. Jason continued to parry every move Tommy was making and was trying to grab him to have him see that they're his friends.

"Tommy it's us!" Kim screamed as few tears ran down her face.

"No! I won't! I can't be turned again!" Tommy started to fade away realizing he wasn't able to beat Goldar this time. Not realizing it was Jason.

"Tommy! You're fading!" Kim cried.

"Tommy! Quick, starting coming up with a positive thought to counter the spell!" Billy responded.

"I – I can't win." Tommy starting to feel scared now and worried about going back to the Dark Side and betraying his friends again.

"Quagmire!" Kim cried. "Quick! Rita is after Tommy!"

"Dude, don't let Rita steer you wrong. Think strong thoughts and you'll be strong." Quagmire disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Right! Think strong thoughts." Tommy told himself. "I was all on my own." Tommy said to himself remembering the battle he had with the putties and Goldar. "Goldar and the putties were all around me. It looked bad for while like I wouldn't be able to get the Power Coins." Tommy started to come back. They saw his upper half fully solid and the rest of him was starting to come around as well. "But I knew I could it. And I did it! I got the Coins! Yes! The Green Ranger's BACK!"

Everyone clapped and cheered Tommy and listen to his story about what happened. Not believing for one second of him not being scared at all. Though they all allowed him to have that the little moment in the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"I knew there was a reason why I chosen him to be my Green Ranger. I need to remember to turn him evil again when I take over." Rita amused observing her once Green Ranger with his friends. '_Yes, I would have to ask Dark Specter for a little assistance in making the Memory and Brain Washing more permanent. But it will be so worth it._' Rita thought to herself.

_"Forces of the deepest Darkness I call to thee,_

_Attack the Yellow Ranger known as Trini._

_The Spirited member of the Power Ranger Team,_

_Bring forth her worst Nightmare Dream!_"

Rita chanted her spell and the Skull's eyes glowed more brightly. Scorpina and Goldar looked at each other. They never heard their Empress sound so evil and felt so much powerful dark magic from her. Rita laughed evilly knowing that the person who kept the team spirit alive will never come back!

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Time On Power Rangers)<strong>

"Trini are you okay?"

"Billy! Start thinking positive man! It's Rita's illusion!"

"Don't you dare harm my human friends Rita!" Alpha shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Island of Illusion Part 2

**Last time on Power Rangers Rita had sent the Power Rangers to her Island of Illusion. Where Zack, Kimberly, and Tommy were faced with their own worst fear. Now Rita is looking forward to get rid of the three remaining members, Trini, Billy and Jason! Will the Power Rangers survive Rita's Island of Illusion? Find Out Next On Power Rangers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Island of Illusion Part Two<strong>

**(Lunar Palace)**

"I knew there was a reason why I chosen him to be my Green Ranger. I need to remember to turn him evil again when I take over." Rita amused observing her once Green Ranger with his friends. '_Yes, I would have to ask Dark Specter for a little assistance in making the Memory and Brain Washing more permanent. But it will be so worth it._'

"_Forces of the deepest Darkness I call to thee,_

_Attack the Yellow Ranger known as Trini._

_The Spirited member of the Ranger Team,_

_Bring forth her worst Nightmare Dream!_"

Rita chanted her spell and the Skull's eyes glowed more brightly. Scorpina and Goldar looked at each other. They never heard their Empress sound so evil and felt so much powerful dark magic from her. Rita laughed evilly knowing that the person who kept the team spirit alive will never come back!

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

"No seriously! There were like a zillion Putties coming at me and I had to face Goldar. But I wasn't even scared." Tommy retold his story to his friends of how he gotten the Power Coins. Everyone did not believe the fact that Tommy wasn't scared at all, but they let him have his moment in the spot light.

Trini suddenly felt a cold chill. A sudden feeling of dread and fear crept up in her. '_What was that?_' Trini thought to herself rubbing her arms together to get warm feeling back into them. Kim looked over at her friend and noticed something was off.

"Trini are you okay?" Kim asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I think so." Trini asked uncertain. "Um, did anyone else felt that cold chill just now?"

"No, we haven't." Kim said.

"Alright, guys." Jason said taking the lead. "We need to start going. Trini stay close. It looks like Rita's going after you now."

"Alright," Trini said in uneasy voice. The group started on the path and was about to go down a hill when Trini stopped in her tracks. She was shaking from head to toe and took a few steps back.

"No," Trini said barely above a whisper. "No! It's too high up!" Shaking her head fearfully. The Rangers looked down to see why Trini would be afraid. The hill itself was only a few feet high. Trini shouldn't be afraid to go down that.

"Trini!" Billy shouted causing everyone to see what was wrong. "You're de-molecularizing!"

"It's too high up!" Trini nearly shouted. "I can't go down that! It's too high!"

"It's Rita's illusion!" Jason frantically said. "Quick think positive!"

"Yeah. Remember what Quagmire said," Zack told her.

"Trini had to concur greatest height. Although that was her greatest fright. Now my child, do your best. To past Rita's test." Quagmire said and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Trini closed her eyes trying to remember when she concurred her greatest fear, heights!

"Billy and I were at the top of the mountain right on the edge of the cliff," Trini remembered. "I was right in front of Billy in a defense position telling the Putty to come at us. He did he came at us and at the last minute we both got of the way." Trini was now more solid and whole sitting on the ground on top of the hill. "The Putty went over the edge and right back to Rita's work shop." Trini opened her eyes seeing her friends smiling at her. She looked over herself seeing that she was in fact all there.

"Alright Trini!" Kim cheered and hugged her best friend and sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"Hhhhmmm. I have to give it to her." Rita said somewhat impressed by the Yellow Ranger. "She does have quite a spirit. No wonder they are so good of opponents to me."

"_Billy, Blue Ranger of the wise,_

_Fill him with nothing but lies,_

_His failure will be his ultimate demise!__"_

Rita chanted her spell and laughed evilly. If Billy wasn't going to join her then she will make sure the brains behind the Power Rangers will be no more!

* * *

><p><strong>(Command Center)<strong>

"Alpha it is crucial that we a establish communication with the Power Rangers." Zordon said to his companion. He was worried for his friends and had a million things going through his head on what Rita could be doing to his Rangers or what they could be seeing or experiencing. "What is your status?"

Alpha could hear the hint of worry in Zordon's voice. "I am happy to report that all systems are go." Alpha went over to the control panel and started punching all kinds of buttons. "We should be seeing something coming up on the viewing global momentarily."

_'__Oh! Hold on my human friends. We're doing everything we can to find you. Just hold on._' Alpha thought to himself.

It took a few minutes for Alpha and Zordon to have the images come in clear view for them. What they saw surprised them. They saw the Rangers on an Island and Billy was starting to disappear!

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Billy!" Alpha cried. "Don't you dare hurt my human friends Rita! Or I'll – I'll delete every single one of your circuitry!"

If Zordon could he would have been picking up his jaw up from the floor from Alpha's outcry. He never before heard Alpha say as close to a threat as he just did. Then again Rita has never sunk this low before either.

"Oh, sorry Zordon," Alpha apologizes. "It's just that **. . . **Ooohhh, Rita you have gone too far this time!" Alpha went back to work determined to get in contact with his human friends. They heard the Rangers encouraging their friend Billy. Reminding him that he didn't fail them. That he, Billy, truly does make a difference to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

The Rangers were celebrating Trini's victory over Rita's illusion. For many people it wouldn't be that big of deal. But for Trini it was, concurring her worst fear, heights. Kim was hugging Trini happy to have her best friend and sister back!

Billy felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine. Endless thoughts of him failing his friends quickly submerge in the front of his mind. Billy shuddered slightly unable to get the feeling of failure and uneasiness out of his system.

"Billy?" Trini said noticing the slight shudder Billy did.

"I'm – I'm okay," Billy said in an easy voice. Then they saw Billy started to fade. "It's no use. Even with all scientific knowledge I can't get us out of here."

"Billy! Start thinking positive man! It's Rita's illusion!" Jason said trying to get his friends attention.

"I failed!" Billy said sadly.

"No, Billy. You didn't fail us," Jason said.

"Yeah, Billy. You bring a lot to this team." Kim said remembering all the times Billy came through for them.

"You're the one that started Alpha up and knew what he was when we first became Rangers," Zack said to Billy.

"You put the Command Center back together and reprogrammed Alpha." Tommy said feeling a bit guilty. He remembered what he did under Rita's influence. But he couldn't help but be amazed at how Billy was able to put the Command Center back together and help find Zordon.

"You're the one who made the antidote for Rita's Fighting Flea bite," Jason said.

"You're the one who comes up with the different devices on the whim and can come up with different plans to help us out," Trini said

"You went against Madam Woe and defeated her," Kim reminded Billy.

Billy closed his eyes and remembered everything his friends were telling him. The antidote to the Fighting Flea's bite he made. Rebuilding and putting the Command Center back together and reprogramming Alpha after the virus. Coming up with different devices and plans to go against Rita's monsters. Going against and defeating Madam Woe when she mistaken someone Billy was interested in as a Power Ranger. Billy opened his eyes and saw himself standing there fully molecularized and functional.

"Morphinominal Billy! You did it!" Kim cheered her friend and her brother.

"Alright, Billy!" Trini smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks guys," Billy had a small smile. "I really needed that."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunar Palace)<strong>

"You know maybe I should have him as my heir." Rita thought to herself looking through her Repulsa-scope. "He make a great heir and who better to have as the heir to the thorn then the brains behind the Power Rangers. I should do that when I take over." Rita decided.

"

_Jason leader of them all,_

_Let your roll be your ultimate downfall!_

_Have his fear and doubts arise,_

_Make him see his undeniable demise!__"_

Rita laughed evilly as she chanted her spell. The Skull's eyes glowed so brightly and eerily than ever before. Rita quickly went to her Repulsa-scope and watch as the events were about to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Island)<strong>

"Great now we can find our power coins and get out of here." Jason said smiling taking the lead to see where they might not have looked yet. He stopped when he felt a sudden cold chill go through him.

"Jase?" Tommy asked concerned for his friend. "Jason man. What's wrong?"

Jason turned around to tell the others what he felt and that Rita might be after him next. He stopped and saw Rita standing there with a gleam of victory and a sinister smile on her face.

"Rita!" Jason shouted and took an involuntary step back. He looked around and didn't see his friends anywhere. "Where are they? What did you do to them?"

"Oh, you want to see your friends, do you?" Rita stepped away and revealing the other Rangers in some kind of force field holding them together.

"Jason! Help Us!" Kim cried out.

"We're disappearing!" Billy cried.

"Jason! Help! We're disappearing!" Trini and the others disappeared on the spot.

The others were looking at with Jason concern and worried. Then to their horror he started to fade.

"No! I let them all down!" Jason cried, as fear and doubt started enveloping him. "They were depending on me and I let them all down!"

"Jason! It's an illusion!" Tommy shouted to his friend and brother. "Don't listen to her! Rita is just trying to make you doubt yourself!"

"He can't see or us!" Billy realized.

"And it's making him disappear!" Kim exclaimed worriedly.

"Quagmire, quick! Rita's after Jason!" Billy shouted afraid that he might lose his "big brother."

Jason dropped to his knees as the guilt was starting to become too much for him.

"Jason!" Everyone shouted.

"Inside you know your power is great. You can win. Just concentrate." Jason heard Quagmire's voice in his head.

"Yeah." Jason said feeling a bit more confident in himself. "Yeah, you're right. You haven't won yet Rita!" Jason shouted towards the sky.

"I remember that time I fought against King Sphinx. It was looking bad for a while and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to win. But I hung in there until the end." Jason looked saw that he was standing there fully solid and alive smiling ear to ear.

"Alright, Jason!" Everyone cheered as they have their leader and friend back.

"Hey look! Our morphers and communicators!" Billy exclaimed.

"We had these the whole time," Kim said smiling.

"And we beaten all of Rita's illusions," Trini complemented. A six tone beep brought the Rangers out of their amusing.

"We read you Zordon," Jason answered.

"Rangers! You're alright!" Alpha cheered. "Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai! We've been trying to contact you since you disappeared off our radar!"

"Rangers, it is crucial that you get off the Island immediately!" Zordon informed them. They could hear the worry and relief in Zordon's voice. "Rita will not hesitate to destroy the Island with you on it!"

"Alright. Ready? IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Power Rangers teleported off the Island just in time as Rita sent a beam to it from her wand and destroyed the Island.

"No! No! They got off the Island!" Rita screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Time on Power Rangers)<strong>

"No! They got off the Island!"

"All right Rangers. Let's do this!"

"Zack! You're not losing your confidence now!"


	4. Chapter 4: Dance Competition

**Last Time on Power Rangers! Rita sent our heroes to her Island of Illusion and all the Power Rangers defeated her illusions! Now the Rangers must get off the Island and battle Mutitus once more. Will the Rangers be able to get off the Island in time and defeat Mutitus? Find Out Next on Power Rangers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Dance Competition<strong>

**(Angel Grove)**

"No! They've gotten off the Island!" Rita screamed as she saw the six beams of color teleport off the Island just as she destroyed it. The Rangers teleported to Dragonzord and Megazord. Both of them coming back to life as they entered.

"All right Rangers. That's do it!" Jason said.

"We need Dragon Megazord now!" They all said together. Dragonzord and Megazord came together forming the Dragon Megazord.

"Huh, so this is what it looks like in the Megazord?" Tommy amused. "Nice and roomy."

"Destroy them Mutitus!" Rita screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I call on the power of Ultrazord!" The Red Ranger summoned. The Zords combined and fired at Mutitus meeting its mark. Mutitus cried out one last time before exploding.

"No! Mutitus!" Rita screamed. "I have such a headache." Rita teleported to the Lunar Palace to plot against the Power Brats and to have Finister whip up something for her headache. 

* * *

><p><strong>(Ernie's Youth Center)<strong>

Music was beep bobbing in Ernie's Youth Center and Gym for Angel Groves Dance Competition. Where you could see Bulk and Sulk _trying_ to do a dance number. Only to have it look more like they were putting a skit together to audition for a Comedy Show.

"Thank you, Bulk and Skull. Let's give them a hand for that unique attempt." Ernie said in the mic. "And up next. We have Zack!"

"Alright, Zack. Now you got this." Jason said.

"Yeah, Zack. You're the best dancer here." Billy cheered.

"I don't know, man. Something just doesn't feel right." Zack said nervously.

"You are not losing your confidence now, are you?" Kim teased.

"Yeah man. After everything we've been through?" Tommy said.

"You got this Zack," Trini smiled.

"Yeah." Zack feeling more confident in himself now after the pep talk. "Yeah you're right. I just need to go out there. And have some fun."

Zack went to the floor smiled nervously and let the music take over. Zack did his best dance routine and the crowd was, loving every minute of it. Zack did a back flip and went into a split and did spin on his back. The crowd was loving it and cheered and clapped Zack.

"Awesome tunes," Jason commented.

"I know," Kim agreed. "Who's the D.J.?" Everyone looked over and saw the DJ was none other than Quagmire. "Hey, look guys! It's Quasimodo!"

"It's Quagmire," Trini corrected.

The music stopped and Zack was standing in the middle of the dance floor with a satisfied smile and the crowd was cheering.

"Alright Zack!" Ernie cheered. "Let's see what the Judges say." All three Judges had a score of ten. "And our winner is, Zack!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Jason, Tommy, Kim, Trini, and Billy ran to Zack congratulating him.

"Alright!" Zack cheered smiling to his friends. "Let's boogey!"

-

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? How was the Pilot Episode of my Power Rangers Revamp series? Let me know.

Next Episode will be up! It's called _Ichthyophobia_. I'm not sure when I'll have it up but I will!

See you on the flip side!


End file.
